Castigo al novato
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Carl es un chico problemático, egoísta y prepotente que un día recibe, de parte de una de sus víctimas, un juego titulado Doki Doki Literature Club, en una señal "amistosa" de parte de aquel compañero. Carl no se lo piensa dos veces y se decide a probarlo, pero la actividad extraña del juego empieza a manifestarse antes de lo normal, y Carl queda en la mira de las chicas. Oneshot.


Un saludo, que vengo aquí a debutar por todo lo alto, o al menos así es, según cómo yo suelo verlo, en percepción tan extraña del mundo xD. En fin, el caso es que este es mi primer fanfic de Doki Doki Literature Club, y espero que les guste aunque sea un poco.

**Castigo al novato**

Carl era un chico extremadamente problemático, respondón y desconsiderado. Permanentemente convencido de que el mundo debía girar en torno suyo sin que él mueva a cambio un dedo por nadie, Carl resultaba prepotente, no aguantaba que nadie le dijera que no, y desde luego no tenía ningún amigo, aunque él aseguraba que era porque no los necesitaba, que eran los demás quienes matarían por tenerlo a él de amigo. A él le daba completamente igual que todos en la escuela lo despreciaran, especialmente porque, aparte de grosero y prepotente, acostumbraba robarse los méritos de los demás, siempre bajo la excusa de que él los necesitaba más que los demás. Pero un día, él llega a su casa con algunas cosas que podrían interesarle bastante, pero primero tenía que cenar, y en cuanto termina, pretende irse directamente a su habitación, a lo que su madre lo detiene.

─ Lava ya mismo ese plato, jovencito.

─ Eso me da mucha pereza. Mejor háganlo ustedes ─ responde sin rubor alguno antes de irse a su habitación.

─ Eso es lo que pasa por consentirlo tanto ─ dice el padre de Carl bajando el periódico que estaba leyendo ─. Te dije que debíamos enviarlo a la escuela militar mientras teníamos tiempo, pero dijiste que eso era muy duro para el niño. Y ahora míralo, que da la impresión de agarrar una miserable escoba es demasiado para él.

─ Entonces aplica tú el correctivo que haga falta, si es que se te ocurre alguno ─ dice la madre de Carl.

El hombre dobla el periódico. En su mirada afilada se vislumbraba que ya tenía la idea que quería.

* * *

**Habitación de Carl**

─ ¡Ja! Es increíble lo considerados que pueden ser los demás ─ el chico introduce una memoria en su PC para pasar contenido ─. Ese tonto que me dio esto es bondadoso. Dejó de lado el rencor que me tenía solo porque me copié de su examen y le hice creer al profe que fue al revés, aparte que varias veces traté de quitarle a su novia, que ni merece tenerla. Ni que algo tan tonto como eso fuera para tanto ─ el chico ríe brevemente mientras sigue pasando archivos ─. Doki Doki Literature Club. Ese chico me dijo que iba a ser una historia suculenta y entretenida, al igual que ese anime que nunca antes he visto y que me lo pasó. Creo que dijo que se llamaba _Boku no Pico_. Meh, igual me voy a divertir. A ver si este juego vale la pena...

Una vez que el juego está completamente instalado, Carl procede a activarlo para así conocer su contenido. Al principio parecía estar bien, nada del otro mundo, y Carl estaba ansioso.

El juego ya prometía bastante cuando conoce a las cuatro chicas del juego: la animada Sayori, la tímida Yuri, la tsundere Natsuki y la presidenta Monika, todas unas preciosidades a su propia manera, con unas personalidades atrayentes que para Carl resultaba bastante complacientes. Iba en el clímax del juego, o eso le parecía, cuando de pronto las luces de su habitación se apagan. Estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo que en un principio supone que se había ido la luz.

─ Que fastidio. Ahora se supone que debo esperar a que regrese. No es justo ─ dice para sí mismo mientras se cruza de brazos.

Pero la espera era únicamente para él. No lo sabía, pero la oscuridad se cernía únicamente sobre su habitación, hasta que la pantalla de la computadora de Carl se vuelve a encender, pero mostraba solamente una pantalla de color blanco. Carl no entendía qué estaba pasando.

─ _Entonces eres tú a quien teníamos que ver. Nuestro remitente claramente ha demostrado tener palabra_ ─ aparece en texto en la pantalla, desconcertando a Carl ─. _Nos dijeron que esta noche conoceríamos a la persona que estaba destinada para jugar este juego, y al parecer no estaban mintiendo_.

Carl no entendía qué significaba aquello que aparecía en su pantalla, pero aquello le fastidiaba bastante. Quería que aquello se fuera, pero aquello estaba lejos de terminar...

La imagen de Monika aparece, acaparando completamente la pantalla. A mitad del juego aquello sumaría algo de encanto (o eso pensaba Carl), pero en ese momento resulta un tanto atemorizante. Le pareció que, por un momento, Monika ensancha ligeramente su sonrisa, de un modo que la hace ver siniestra.

─ _Sé quién eres, y sé que el nombre que pusiste en el juego para tu personaje es diferente_ ─ aparece nuevamente el texto, como la propia Monika lo escribiera ─. _Es pronto todavía, debería hacer esto mucho después, pero pienso que este es un buen momento para conocerte mejor... Carl_.

El chico se asusta mucho ¡Sabía su verdadero nombre! No entendía cómo aquello era posible, pero estaba pasando... Por un momento pensó que alguien había hackeado su computadora, cosa que no comprendía por qué, si él no tenía dinero, ni formaba parte de ningún chat importante o siquiera famoso. Pero entonces ¿qué querría el hacker que invadió su computadora? Tendría que hacer algo, pero lo que se le ocurrió fue...

─ _Deja mi computadora en paz o llamaré a la policía_ ─ tecleó, aunque no hubiera ningún cuadro que le señalara que su intento era efectivo.

─ _Oh, veo que no has comprendido todavía lo que está pasando_ ─ dice Monika en su texto ─. _Pero no te culpo. Son tan famosos los casos de corrupción de programa por virus y e intromisiones de hackers. No me extraña que me mainterpretes y pienses que alguien externo a esta habitación se ha entrometido en tu disfrute de este programa_ ─ Carl suda frío, temiendo que Monika (o quien sea que le esté escribiendo) pretenda chantajearlo de alguna manera ─. _Estás asustado, eso es previsible, aunque es la primera vez que delato mi papel aquí tan pronto. Simplemente quiero hablar contigo un rato, conocerte..._

─ ¡Déjame en paz! ─ Carl se levanta de su asiento, horrorizado ─ ¡No sé quién seas, pero te digo que tengo a gente muy importante cerca, y si no te vas tendrás serios problemas! ¡Me aseguraré de que te pudras en una celda!

─ _¿Ya terminaste?_ ─ Carl se sorprende al ver que Monika, de alguna manera, lo escuchó ─ _Tengo todos tus datos, y sé que no tienes a ningún contacto de esos que señalas. Aparte de la información que me fue dada antes de que el juego cayese en tus manos, me he tomado la molestia de revisar todos tus datos en línea: Tu nombre completo, tu dirección exacta, tu historial académico, las redes sociales en las que posees cuentas registradas, e incluso tus tendencias de búsqueda en internet. Supongo que ves como algo entretenido a personas humilladas, y más si es ante ti _─ una vez más parece que Monika agranda su sonrisa de manera maliciosa ─. _Supongo que te gustaría vernos a todas de rodillas ante ti, rogando mientras complacemos tu ego. Sé que ese es tu proceder en tu escuela. Humillas a los demás, te crees superior, y aun así quieres que todos en tu salón de clases se postren ante ti_.

─ ¿Y por qué debería hacer otra cosa? ─ ya no le iba a dar importancia al hecho de que Monika lo escuchara, así que manifiesta lo que realmente pensaba ─ Todos son unos perdedores sin futuro. No hago nada malo al quitarles las tareas o copiarme sus respuestas, si ellos se lo merecen por imbéciles. Yo estoy por encima de todos ellos.

─ _Te equivocas, Carl_ ─ la respuesta de Monika es acompañada por un parpadeo de Monika, y su sonrisa empieza a mostrar sus dientes ─._ Tú eres el que no es capaz de nada por sí mismo. Tú eres el perdedor de tu clase, el que no tiene futuro, el que no se precia de verdad. No te haría ninguna falta hacer nada de lo que haces si realmente estuvieras por encima de todos, ni te excusarías de esa manera tan infantil por cometer esas cosas tan terribles... __**Pero no te preocupes, que igual te veo adorable, y quiero quedarme aquí contigo**_ ─ ahora sí se escucha la voz de Monika, y Carl retrocede hasta tropezar con su cama ─. _**Nosotros estaremos juntos por siempre, Carl**_.

Antes de que Carl tuviera oportunidad para decir nada, una de las manos de Monika se sale de la pantalla. Aquello no podía ser real. Carl pensaba que seguramente se había quedado dormido mientras probaba el juego de Doki Doki Literature Club, y ahora mismo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la más extraña y terrible que haya tenido jamás. Monika gira sus ojos hacia él, despidiendo un brillo que no se veía nada humano, lo que la hacía ver más tenebrosa.

─ Te dije que estaremos juntos por siempre, y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi promesa ─ Monika termina de emerger de la pantalla, y rápidamente se pone de pie ─ ¿Qué, acaso pensabas que yo era un simple personaje configurado en el juego? Yo estoy un peldaño por encima de los personajes ordinarios de un juego de CG. Incluso soy diferente de Yuri, Natsuki y Sayori. Si quiero manipular sus acciones y diálogos, puedo hacerlo. Si quiero apartarlas del camino que hay entre tú y yo, puedo hacerlo. Si quiero matarlas a todas y borrarlas de manera definitiva del juego, nada ni nadie me lo puede impedir, porque soy capaz de manipular el juego en sí y saber lo que haces con él, e incluso puedo redireccionar tus elecciones si no son compatibles con mis intereses. Yo sí estoy por encima de mis amigas, a diferencia de ti ─ la afilada mirada de Monika hace que Carl se encogiese en la cama ─. Pero ahora mismo tengo algo especial pensado para ti. Es algo que sé que te encantará ─ Monika chasquea sus dedos, y la pantalla surgen Yuri, Sayori y Natsuki ─. Mis compañeras y yo vamos a darte la mejor noche de tu vida ¿No es algo fantástico?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Carl no entendía cómo es que la cosa da semejante giro, pero aquello al menos ayudaba a relajarlo un poco ─ ¿Acaso ustedes... no van a hacerme nada malo?

─ ¿Y cómo sería capaz de hacerle algo malo a alguien a quien amo con tanta locura? ─ responde Monika soltando una risita ─ Una vez más me estás malinterpretando. Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri y yo seremos completamente tuyas esta noche, porque realmente lo mereces.

─ Jeje, ahora sí que empieza a gustarme esto ─ Carl se levanta de la cama, bastante entusiasmado.

─ Más que gustarte, lo gozarás al máximo ─ Monika vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa maligna ─. Verás, acabo de... retocar la programación de los atributos físicos de todas mis amigas, e incluso de los míos, de modo que he dotado de un órgano sexual masculino a las cuatro, para que así te hagamos disfrutar más allá de lo que limita tu imaginación. Nuestro remitente nos dijo que esta es tu manera favorita, y yo le creo.

─ ¿Un órgano qué? ─ ahora Carl se pone completamente azul.

─ Me escuchaste bien. Entre las cuatro te haremos sentir excelente, así que no opongas resistencia para que no te llegue a doler, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dice Monika guiñando un ojo.

─ ¿No es emocionante? Voy a tener mi primera vez contigo, así que me aseguraré de llegar lo más hondo en ti ─ dice Sayori juntando sus manos con alegría.

─ N-no tengo ninguna experiencia haciendo estas cosas, así que discúlpame si ll-llego a mostrarme algo torpe ─ dice Yuri juntando sus dedos con nerviosismo.

─ Hmp. Espero que no pienses mal. No lo hago por ti, sino porque la presidenta así lo indica ─ dice Natsuki ─. No es que me gustes ni nada. Espero que lo tengas bien claro.

─ Ahora que las presentaciones ya se han realizado, supongo que podemos empezar ─ remata Monika mientras se lame los labios.

─ ¡NOOOO! ¡MAMÁAAA, PAPÁAAA!

Carl se dirige a la puerta, pero las cuatro chicas consiguen detenerlo y lo derriban. Cada una se empieza a desnudar, y Carl veía claramene lo que se venía para él, y esas chicas sonreían con un placer enfermizo. En ese momento, presa del pánico, Carl empieza a llorar y forcejear, pero las cuatro chicas juntas eran demasiado para él.

─ No te resistas, que así no lo vas a disfrutar ─ dice Sayori muy animada.

─ Así es, hazle caso a Sayori ─ dice Monika mientras inmoviliza el rostro de Carl ─. Como ya te dije, vamos a estar juntos para siempre. Todas las noches disfrutaremos juntos de esta manera, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar. Antes que te des cuenta, suplicarás que te hagamos esto una y otra vez.

Carl chilla con más fuerza que antes, tratando de hacer que alguien le auxiliara. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

* * *

**Fuera de la habitación**

El padre de Carl se acerca a la puerta, y la madre iba tras él.

─ ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ─ cuestiona la madre.

─ Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo ─ el padre de Carl saca una llave y la gira dentro del pomo de la puerta, de modo que no fuera posible abrirla desde dentro ─. Listo. Es una medida pequeña y provisional, pero es para que no se escape mientras mañana contacto con la escuela militar. Allá aprenderá a comportarse como el hombrecito que debería ser ya a esta edad.

La madre estaba por decir algo, pero prefiere callar y hace caso a su marido. Luego de eso, ignorando completamente los gritos ahogados, ambos adultos se van a su respectiva habitación para así descansar. Ahora sí iban a poner en regla a su hijo para que se portara bien.

**Fin**

* * *

Vaya final más fuerte y doloroso, ¿no? Aunque estoy convencido de que algunos de ustedes se habrán alegrado mucho por la manera en que terminó (¿quieren saber una cosa? Eso es justo lo que yo esperaba xD). En fin, así cierro mi debut por aquí. Algún día podría hacer alguna otra cosa, una temática un tanto nueva, ver de qué otra manera se me ocurre manejar a los personajes, pero eso será cuando tenga nuevas ideas. Me despido, y pórtense bien, que si no me encargaré de conseguir y enviarles un juego de Doki Doki Literature Club para que les pase lo mismo D:

Hasta otra


End file.
